


Moo Moo Meadows

by cakie_nsfw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Cock milking, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Lactation, Male Lactation, Milking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren fucks all the human pts in this yeehaw, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: The farmer's prized cow gets milked, and then fucks everyone other cow on the farm.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulchramors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/gifts).



> Inspired by @Astrarxi1 picture of cowkiren!!!! wow it's.... It's art. 
> 
> Linkt to the pic uwu: https://twitter.com/Astrarxi1/status/1349561462717603851

Ren rumbled a moan out from his lips against the whirring of the machinery that surrounded him, his head low and fabulous rump high in the skin, stuffed to the brim with toys that his farmer had pacified him with, his long tail swishing wildly with each pump of his hips. Milking was always something that he looked forward to each day, latching onto his cloudy bright red nipples, sucking them dry, the constant flow of stimulation kept pulling him further into his sex-addled stupor, helped only by the warm, intoxicating sensation of his milk being flowed out from his chest.

But that wasn’t why he was kept in his pen and bound while the others got to enjoy the bright, warm sun of spring in the wide pastures of the farmland. Another moo, he tugged against the short leash that held him down close to the ground, his legs bound in leather straps, his large, erect bull-cock dangling in between his thighs, caged in its own milker. Each day the farmer would keep him there for hours, milking his tits for his precious milk and his cock for the potent seed that was packed within his balls, Ren restrained and at the mercy of the machines around him. Sometimes the farmer would come to check on the obscene sight before him, Ren lost in the methodical pumping of the milkers, pausing only to push the dildo that protruded from his meaty rump, pressing the toy against Ren’s prostate and caused the bull to let out a loud, hardy ‘moo’.

“How’s my favourite cow doin’?” the farmer greeted him with genuine kindness, Ren looking back at him with a joyous expression, letting out a softer, content ‘moo’. Words were lost to him, thoughts befitting a human, as if his thoughts flowed freely out with each drop from his siphoned liquids, staring back dumbly towards the father, his head lying on the ground next to a puddle of his own drool, “You’ve got a while till you’ve filled in your quota but, I’m sure you will in no time,”

Another orgasm suddenly ripped across his sunken body, Ren mooing loudly and with rapid frequency, arching his back towards the floor in a display of utter joy and greed, his cock erupting spectacularly from within the plastic confines of the pump latched tightly upon his length. It was as if he was a leady faucet, his nipples burst with milk, his hips still rocking wildly in the air, his prick flopping between his legs. Tears streamed down his eyes as he again relaxed back onto the ground of his pen, a wanton ‘moo’ escaping from his lips, basking in the joy of his cloying feelings, wiggling his hips and wagging his tail in anticipation for his next eventual climax.


	2. Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren breeds Ann.

“Ren! Yes! Yes!” Ann screamed, her legs wide and high up in the air in spectacular display while the bull above her thrust into her plump cunt, his brutal thrusts into her tight heat throwing herself into her dizzying confusion of her lust. Each push into her pussy left her wanting more, wanton moos and the name of the bull ravaging her cunt spilling out freely from her lips, the only anchor that tied her to reality was the rough scraping of dry dirt against her exposed back, yet it didn’t stop her from submitting to the cloying of her own ecstasy that rang out each time his hips smacked into hers.

“I miss this, I missed you, Ren!” she mooed. It had been no secret amongst the herd that Ren was the lead bull, the head of the pack, and he had the size to flaunt it. He had the largest cock out of all the other bulls that inhabited their herd, matched only by his strength, charm and cunning, and all the other cows who looked upon his length would surely fall into submission. Which was why Ann was so willing to be fucked by her long time friend, to be split apart by his cock, taking it in its entirety in her aching pussy from the moment she saw him wandering in their enclosure. Even when tired and thoroughly milked by the farmer for his potent cum he still had plenty left in his balls, which were now smacking against her ass as he thrust into her in brutal speed. Never stopping, never relenting, his greedy pace spoke loud and clear that he intended to fill her with his seed, to impregnate her, to breed her, and Ann readily spread her legs, accepting her place as nothing more than a womb to be filled.

It didn’t take long for the strong bull above her to slam against the entrance of her sacred heat, Ann whining at how his large dick filled every crevice of her walls, her pussy clinging onto it with desperation, hesitant to let go. But Ren wasn’t done claiming her, grabbing both of her massive, leaky tits, he greedily stuck one of her puffy nipples in his mouth, his tongue already lapping the cloudy, sweet milk that began to flow out of her, and sucked. “You’re drinking my milk,” Ann whined, the sensation of her sweet milk being sucked from her aching bosom adding to the profound confusion she felt; yet Ren didn’t stop. He kept drinking, each suck firmer than the last, a declaration to her that she belonged to him, and he was free to do whatever he wanted to with he pleased.

A few short thrusts and Ren came into her pussy, filling her womb with his spunk, the cloying of her own emotions sending Ann to her own blissful climax. Yet she knew this was not the end, that he would continue to fuck her, to breed her until she became impregnated with his child, and Ann was ready to take in all of his seed, to have his child, to become anything and everything that her bull wanted her to be.


	3. Makoto

“Ren, you’re putting it in the wrong hole,” Makoto moaned in displeasure, but her words did nothing to dismay the bull from pressing his dripping cock again the tight hole of her ass, and when he pushed her hips forward Makoto could only clench her hands and teeth as he grazed against her tight walls, scraping against him with his wide cock. It didn’t matter to him that Makoto struggle to take his length with laboured breaths, wholly unaware by his own lust that he wouldn’t be able to properly breed the cow that readily submitted to his splitting girth, only the heat of his aching need to fuck the plump cheeks in front him driving him forward as he started to slam his length deep within her with wild abandon.

The sensation of being filled in such a way was a perplexing feeling for Makoto; unlike her pussy that dripped and ached freely between her thick legs her ass was barely accustomed to take on the gargantuan girth of Ren’s bull-cock, gasping and crying in pain as she continued to be pushed forward into the ground, yet the stinging sensations she felt while Ren desperately slammed his hips into her filled her with confusion panic. And she couldn’t help it; pain turned soon into pleasure the more she submitted to his brutal assault into the hole his dick had no right to be in, the pool of such foreign sensations of being filled in the wrong hole made the feelings all the more right. She could feel something coil in her stomach, the coalesce of panic felt by her way she was filled by Ren’s dick hammering deep against her, legs quivering from the way it scraped her taut walls, threatening to give way at any moment to the cloying emotions that swelled inside her all the more made her feel dirty, made her feel wicked, and the debauched moans she uttered between her hot lips while Ren continued to slap his hips against the rippling fat of her ass all the more sweeter.

“Please cum in me, Ren,” Makoto begged, blinking the tears from her eyes while swaying her hips in tandem to his, a wordless plea for the bull to give her what she wanted and allowing her to submit further into his unrelenting thrusts. All Ren did was dip his body down and pressed his sweaty chest against her clammy back, his face buried in the crook of her neck, drinking in her sweet scent with his hot breaths crashing against her skin. His thrusts had gotten faster, each cry from Makoto’s lips only seemed to spur him further into his lustful fever, the both of them perpetually pushing the other towards the fringes of their sanity until finally, with a final slam of his hips Ren came into her taut hole, filling her with a generous helping of his cum, stalling his hips against the entrance of her colon as he gave her a comforting lap against her quivering shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos, and follow me @ cakie_nsfw on twitter!


End file.
